


Meu Docinho

by OrdinaryVanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (spoiler tbh), Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Trans Junkrat, Trans Lúcio, Trans Male Character, i cant believe theres a atag for that, really light angst tbh im not sure i can even tag it at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryVanity/pseuds/OrdinaryVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratbaby is v nervous about coming out to his smol bf but it turns out ok for both<br/>Maximum fluff bc im incapable of too much angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu Docinho

Junkrat was worried.

He knew, rationally, that Lúcio was a huge advocate for lgbt rights, and was active in the community. He also knew that the majority of people he had come out to had been supportive. While Overwatch was a little more straight-laced than he was used to back in OZ, they were certainly more inclusive.  
On the other hand, Lúcio meant a lot to him. Relationships didn't come easily to the junker; Junkrat didn't think he could take any more loss.

The repetitive clunk tap, clunk tap of Junkrat's footsteps as he paced resonated in the barren room. Roadhog sat beside him, the beginnings of a scarf emerging from his knitting needles. Eventually, a combination of the rhythmic tempo of his footsteps and the tumultuous thoughts swirling in his brain caused Junkrat to angrily grab at his hair. A barely suppressed growl of frustration bubbled up in his chest, and his hands clenched harder in his flaming locks, ready to tear them off. A soft grumble from his side made him remove his hands from his hair. Roadhog looked sharply at his boss and friend, the warning present. Junkrat sullenly withdrew his hands from his hair, muttering all the while. 

"Personally, I would tell him outright," Roadhog said, not looking up from his knitting. "It's not like he'll think any less of you for it-guy's a saint." Junkrat stopped pacing to stare, exasperated, at the man on the floor. 

"Yeah, cause that'll go So Well, 'm sure," Junkrat replied mockingly to the man on the floor. The larger man finally set aside his knitting, looking up and staring Junkrat in the eye.

"Why not?" 

Junkrat started sweating. "B-because, uh... 'cause...hmm," he stuttered nervously, looking away." Roadhog smirked a little under his mask. 

" Ya can't think of a reason." It wasn't a question. Junkrat looked down, glowering. Roadhog stood up suddenly, gathering his needles and yarn, making note of a lopsided stitch in the uppermost row that he would have to correct later. Hearing his friend standing, Junkrat looked up into the goggles of his best mates mask, eyes pleading. 

"Surely ya not gonna leave me here, are ya mate?" he asked helplessly. Roadhog sighed, turning back from the door frame to stare at his despondent friend.

"This isn't something I can do for you, Jamison," Mako said.

"I know that!" Junkrat replied sullenly, crossing his arms.

"Well, I think you know what'ya gotta do, then." With a quick pat on Junkrat's bony shoulder, he walked out of the room. 

"Fine then, who needs ya! I'll figure somethin' out, surely," Junkrat called to the now closed door, sticking his toungue out for good measure.

\---------

Lúcio hummed happily, skating around to set down plates. He had planned a small feast for the team, to celebrate their recent victory over Talon. A soft breeze blew through the base, the salty tang of the sea palpable in the wind. The Ilios base, Lúcio mused, was probably one of the most beautiful places he had had the pleasure of being stationed at. 

The team's current mission was to spy on Talon, whose reported activities in the area had recently spiked to an alarming level. As it was mostly for espionage (with a little sabotage via arson thrown in), only six people had been sent to the base: Junkrat and Roadhog, who refused to be separated; Hanzo and Genji, who were the most qualified for spying; McCree, who was officially there as backup in case something went wrong, but actually there to mediate between the Shimadas in an emergency; and Lúcio, the designated medic for this mission. Soldier:76 hated to send a mission out without a medic, so here he was.

Not that Lúcio minded the time he got to spend with his boyfriend, honestly. Recently, the two had been stationed at separate locations, making the time they had together all the more valuable. They had only been together a few months, and the distance was taxing. Now though, he could cuddle Junkrat as long as he wanted in the four week period they'd be stationed here.

Just as he set the last place, McCree emerged from the kitchen, holding a large casserole pan and looking proud. Lúcio grinned back.  
"You can put that right here, then we'll be all set to eat," he said, gesturing to the last empty spot on the crowded table. Carefully, McCree set the pan on the table, then stepped back to admire his handiwork and remove the oven mitts encasing his hands. Lúcio looked at the pan, a questioning look on his face. "What exactly did you make, McCree?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. McCree exaggerated a gasp. 

"Ya mean to tell me y'ain't had Johnny Marzetti before?" Lúcio shook his head no, much to the taller man's chagrin. "Well, ain't that a pity! I'll have ya hooked on it before the nights out, mark my words," McCree finished, hands on hips decidedly. Lúcio, vaguely nervous, nevertheless shot him a thumbs up. 

"I'm sure it'll be great, man, but we gotta get everyone here before I can try it. Would you mind getting Genji and Hanzo?" Lúcio asked. The both of them had already prepared a meal, together. Lúcio was glad his teammates had started reconciling.

"Can do. See ya at dinner, kiddo," McCree replied, walking out the room. Lúcio rubbed his hands together excitedly, then skated off to fetch the junkers. 

\--------

He didn't figure something out.

A knock at the door drew Junkrat from his frustrated reverie, and he uttered a quiet curse before pulling himself to a standing position and walking to the door. "'ello?" he asked, sour mood quickly disappearing upon noticing his boyfriend standing there. 

Lúcio grinned up at his taller boyfriend. "Dinner's ready if you are,  
babe. You comin'?" he asked, extending a hand towards the taller. Hesitantly, Junkrat took the offered hand, and the two shuffled down the hall. Junkrat couldn't help feeling nervous though, and it must've reflected on his face, because Lúcio stopped them, looking worryingly at the taller. "Is something wrong, Jamie?" 

Junkrat raised his hands and shook his head. "Nothing's the matter, babe, swear on me life." Lúcio frowned, but shrugged regardless.

"If you say so," he said, once again pulling Junkrat toward the mess hall.

\-----

Dinner went remarkably well, in Lúcio's opinion. McCree's questionable cooking skills had turned out surprisingly good, and the fish dish Roadhog had made turned out to be huge hit. Even the Shimadas seemed to be in a decent mood tonight, Genji making an appearance despite his lack of necessity to eat.

The only thing that kept the night from being a great one was the subdued behavior of one Jamison Fawkes. Junkrat spent most of the meal quiet, and that was the most disconcerting thing about the whole affair, considering how the junker was usually loud, especially during mealtimes. As he was clearing the table, he couldn't help but notice that Junkrat had barely eaten. Dawning concern washed over Lúcio, and he decided to corner his boyfriend to find out what was eating him.

After depositing the plates with Hanzo and McCree, who were on dish washing duty, Lúcio quickly skated off towards the ramp that led to the roof. Lúcio knew his boyfriend often like to go to roofs when he was distraught, and sure enough the striking silhouette of the taller man against the moon greeted him upon reaching the top. Lúcio made sure to keep his footfalls heavy, so as to not startle the junker, eventually sitting down next to him. 

The night was calm, a light breeze blowing around the pair. The distant sound of crashing waves also added to the atmosphere, but the most prevalent sound was the barely suppressed sobs coming from the the junker. Lúcio saw, of course, the telltale quake in his shoulders, the glinting of the moonlight on the tear tracks running down his face. Lúcio saw, and he ached, reaching out and placing a hand reassuringly on Junkrat's. 

They sat like that for a while, Junkrat drawing comfort from his boyfriend, and eventually stopped crying. He kept his head up, not breaking eye contact with the moon, even as he felt Lúcio's concerned gaze hit his skin. "I need to tell ya somethin', Lúcio," he said, voice shaky but sure. 

"Anything for you. You can tell me anything, Jamie, and I'll be here for you," Lúcio replied, other hand coming up to grasp at Junkrat's.

"I-I'm trans." The courage blew out of him in one fell swoop. No take backs now, he supposed. "I understand if ya don't wanna be with some'un whose bits dont matc-" 

"Don't you even finish that sentence, babe," came the interruption from Junkrat's left. Confused, he looked down, only to see Lúcio staring back up at him, relief in his eyes. "I think you need to see something, Jamie." 

With that, Lúcio scooted back and started removing his shirt, to Junkrat's bewilderment. As soon as it was off though, Junkrat understood, staring at the sight before him in amazement.

Before him was the torso of his boyfriend, firmly outfitted with a binder bearing his frog logo. "I uh, can't show you the rest, without removing my legs but I feel like you get it huh" Lúcio asked, embarrassed, seemingly just realising his own nakedness.

"S-so you're not mad?" Junkrat asked, seeking confirmation. Lúcio held his boyfriend's face in his hands before replying, hoping to convey all the love and trust and determination he could in a single gaze. 

"I am not, and never will be, mad at you for being transgender, Jamie," he said, punctuating the statement with a chaste kiss. Visibly sagging with relief, Junkrat scooped up his boyfriend, hugging him tightly. 

"Thank you, mate." 

"Anything for you, meu docinho," Lúcio echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!
> 
> As a side note, I personally am trans, so most of these are things I experienced while coming out to different people. Additionally, I'm from the south, so the first person to tell me that ain't how southern people talk will get These Hands
> 
> If you enjoyed this! I'm considering a sequel of sorts! If y'all'd read that, tell me (via comment or on my tumblr, transboyjunkrat) if you would prefer fluff or smut!
> 
> EDIT: i asked my brazilian bud, (kiyotakabunnymaru on tumblr!! the best!!) for some legit pet names so now! accuracy!!


End file.
